Cascadia
Cascadia, also known as the Federal States of Cascadia, is a country located on the northeastern quarter of Tradoria. The nation's politics and population are greatly partial to the City of Cascadia itself, with other states holding little influence over major issues and national decisions. Overview Cascadia primarily consists of a a major urban center. With the onset of the information age, the city has relied on the Cascadia Broadcasting Network to serve the metropolitan area, with Jackson relying on KREN stations. Internationally, through history, Cascadia has taken a primarily neutral and an overall isolationist stance on geopolitical affairs. Internally, Cascadia is made up of various diverse cultures, with the four largest of them being Cascadian, Meixiu, Yukinese, and Native Cascadian, with a sizeable Cadien minority in total. Cascadia The City of Cascadia, also occasionally referred to as Cascadia Prime, is a large, expansive metropolis, under the leadership of both the mayor, Mike Torres, and the State President. The city is organized into a variety of districts, as listed below. In recent history, many sections of the city have undergone major renovation and reconstruction projects, accommodating for growth in both population and the economy. Citizens of Cascadia frequently tune to the Cascadia Broadcasting Network for information on general news and ongoing affairs, alongside CasMetro, which also operates and distributes the news via online sites. As for public services and utilities, Cascadia operates its own 'City Service Department' for general functions, while relying on the Cascadia Police Department, State Police, and Metro Transit Authority for law enforcement, and the Fire Department of the City of Cascadia for medical and firefighting personnel. Aside from a brief financial crisis in 1992 (Cascadian Calendar), the city has continued to see exponential growth in both its economy, and population. Cascadian, Meixiu, and Yukinese are culturally prominent in the city, with their languages often seen in a variety of consumer products and official/state-supplied information. Jackson Jackson is a primarily rural state, albeit seen as the right hand to Cascadia, and the only other part of the nation's 'core' territory. The state is known for its agricultural capabilities, and its weather oddities, being the common meeting ground for warm winds from the south and cold drafts from the north. Notable cities of Jackson are Noore, McClain, and Jackson City. Residents of Jackson are delivered information and news through the more local KREN stations. The primary law enforcement found in Jackson is the Jackson Highway Patrol with a variety of local agencies and offices. The political capital of Jackson is Jackson City. Nueva Nueva is a state located in Southwestern Cascadia. Sparsely populated, the state holds similarities to Jackson. However, unlike Jackson, a majority of the state consists of the Sierra Nueva Desert. A majority of the population is found in Las Vista and Mesa City. Las Vista is considered yet another major city in Cascadia, and, like its sister cities, has seen a population and economic boom in recent years. New Alderney New Alderney is a Cascadian state lying west of Washington Waters, with an economy centered around industrial output. A majority of the state consists of Trenark City. Aside from Trenark City, the state of New Atlantic is also home to a few rural towns. The state shares its western border with Jackson. Districts * New Century Plaza * Liberty Junction * Downtown * Crystal Gardens * Millenial * Richardson Financial District * Grand Cascadia District * Concord Harbor * Havana Harbor * Whitney County * Nymphis Notable Buildings * Century Mall * Liberty Trade Center * Liberty Mall * Ziegler Hospital * Crystal Park * The Atmodome * Mercy Hospital Businesses * Akikas * Ayumi Corporation * Cascadia Broadcasting Network * Muggshot Wrestling Federation * KREN * Nexsoft * Lynx Sportswear * AritsukoCategory:Tradoria